Two Dudes with Attitudes
Two Dudes with Attitudes was a tag team consisting of Diesel and Shawn Michaels that competed in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from 1993 to 1994 and again in 1995. The team held the WWF Tag Team Championship twice, but also found success in singles competition while still allied with one another, as Diesel held the WWF World Heavyweight Championship and Intercontinental Championship once each and Michaels held the Intercontinental title twice. History First run (1993-1994) Two Dudes with Attitudes was formed in early 1993 when Diesel began acting as a bodyguard for Intercontinental Champion Shawn Michaels. During 1993 and 1994, both Michaels and Diesel held the WWF Intercontinental Championship. Diesel helped Michaels to win the Intercontinental Championship from Marty Jannetty on June 6, 1993, in Albany, New York, at the Knickerbocker Arena. On August 28, 1994, Two Dudes with Attitudes defeated The Headshrinkers at a house show to win the WWF Tag Team Championship. During Diesel's Intercontinental Championship title defense against Razor Ramon at SummerSlam on August 29, 1994, Michaels inadvertently hit Diesel with Sweet Chin Music while attempting to interfere on his behalf, costing him the title. At Survivor Series on November 23, 1994, Michaels once again accidentally hit Diesel with Sweet Chin Music. The team subsequently split, vacating the WWF Tag Team Championship. Three days later, Diesel squashed Bob Backlund at a house show to win the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. Second run (1995) In early 1995, Michaels and Diesel began feuding over the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. After winning the Royal Rumble, Michaels unsuccessfully challenged Diesel in a title match at WrestleMania XI on April 2, 1995. On the April 3, 1995 episode of Monday Night Raw, Diesel came to Michaels' rescue after he was attacked by his replacement bodyguard, Sycho Sid. Two Dudes with Attitudes reformed in mid-1995. At In Your House 3 on September 24, 1995, they challenged WWF Tag Team Champions Owen Hart and Yokozuna in a match in which the WWF Tag Team Championship, Diesel's WWF World Heavyweight Championship and Michaels' Intercontinental Championship were all on the line. Diesel and Michaels won the bout and the titles. However, the titles were returned to Hart and Yokozuna the next day on a technicality following lobbying from their lawyer, Clarence Mason. Two Dudes with Attitudes disbanded for a second time after Diesel lost the WWF World Heavyweight Championship to Bret Hart at Survivor Series on November 19, 1995. On January 21, 1996, Michaels won the Royal Rumble for a second consecutive year, eliminating Diesel in the process. After Michaels won the WWF World Heavyweight Championship from Hart at WrestleMania XII on March 31, 1996, Diesel unsuccessfully challenged him at In Your House 7: Good Friends, Better Enemies on April 28, 1996. Reunions (2002, 2003) Michaels and Nash did not reunite until June 3, 2002, when Kevin Nash named Shawn Michaels as the newest member of the New World Order (nWo). On the June 10 episode of Raw, Michaels explained that his best friend, Kevin Nash, was always there for him, which was why he returned to WWE to become a member of the nWo. He then shocked the audience by hitting Booker T with Sweet Chin Music to remove him from the nWo. A month later, Nash tore his quadriceps, which broke up the nWo. When Nash returned from his injury in 2003, the duo faced Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton) in an effort to have Nash win the World Heavyweight Championship from Triple H. At Judgment Day, Nash came close to winning the title until Triple H got himself disqualified when he hit referee Earl Hebner with the sledgehammer in the chest. This did not stop Nash, as he eventually performed a Jacknife Powerbomb on Triple H through the announcers' table. Nash later left the WWE soon after SummerSlam when he was the first to be eliminated in the Elimination Chamber match after Shawn hit him with Sweet Chin Music. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF Championship – Diesel ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times) – Michaels (2) and Diesel (1) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) Trivia *In WWE 2K17, Diesel, along with the 2001 version of Triple H (in his 1998 attire) serves as a default managers for Shawn Michaels. Category:The Kliq Category:Teams and stables